Little Pirate Story
by CrazyShiz17
Summary: Three modern girls get transported into the 1700s. Hopefully not as bad as it sounds. First story so please tell me if I'm being ridiculously lame!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yaniv POV:

"It shall be done." Katherine looked over at me, surprised.

"What are you taking about, Niv?" She asked me.

"We _will_ watch all four Pirates of the Caribbean in a row, without falling asleep!" Katherine rolled her eyes at me.

"We'll see what happens when Kira gets here." I nodded my head in agreement. _But when will she get here?_ I wondered. I seem to have magic voodoo powers, because the doorbell rang as a conclusion to my thought. I sprinted to the door and quickly opened it. Kira smiled, her Asian hair laid perfectly straight against her shoulders, apart from the one braid that was framing her face. I always told her that the braid reminded me of Captain Jack Sparrow. She always laughed and shook her head at me. Katherine finally joined our little door party and we said good-bye to Kira's parents. The three of us walked into my room to put Kira's slumber bag down.

Suddenly, something came flying at my face. Using my intense Krav Maga (Israeli self-defense) reflexes, I caught it before it took out my eye. Looking down at the plastic in my hand, I realized it was a toy sword.

We are _definitely_ ready.

Four Pirates of the Caribbean movies later, Katherine, Kira and I were completely zonked. We gossiped for about five minutes about our schoolmates, then fell asleep.

We were awoken by a loud bang. Suddenly, Tia Dalma stood in front of us. I heard Katherine gasp and Kira mumble an exclamation while I simply stared with an open mouth. Tia Dalma looked us over, and then nodded.

"You t'ree. You are worzy o' dis task." I blinked. _What?_ "Yeez…you t'ree will do fine." She stated. She napped her fingers. Everything went black.

My eyes snapped open. Just like my (Krav Maga) training taught me, I quickly stood and surveyed my surroundings. There was a dark red door a few feet from me. On the adjacent wall was a window with wooden panels covering the view. The window seemed to be in the exact center of a dirty, blue wall. In fact, the whole room was the same, yucky blue. There was a small bed in one corner, covered with a moth-ridden tan blanket and a matching pillow. At the foot of the bed was a large chest that had its top open, and stuffed to the brim with clothes. In the center of the room laid Kira's and Katherine.

Kira started looking around after I did my quick 360: she eyed me and quirked an eyebrow. I merely shrugged. I noticed Katherine behind her-faced scrunched up and short brown hair looking ever more pixie-like than ever-finally open her eyes. I decided to break the silence.

"What the hell?"

Just then, the door burst open. An old woman in a disgustingly low dress stormed in. her painted face scrunched up as she scanned us.

"Wha' are ye wearin'? Clothes are in there. 'urry up. Yer customers don' wanna see ye in _'at_." She indicated the chest at the foot of the bed, then the pajamas we were still in. she then left, promptly slamming the door behind her.

"Ommagad!" Kira breathed. "I think we're in Pirates of the Caribbean!" Katherine and I rolled our eyes at each other.

"Or maybe we just watched so many hours of it that we're all dreaming about it." I suggested, but Kira shook her head.

"No!" She insisted. "How could we all have the same dream?"

"Inception?" I received only a glare.

"Who cares how we got here. What are we supposed to do?" Katherine interjected. Katherine was super smart, and always seemed to know what to say/do.

"Go with it, I s'pose." Yep, I'm the great strategizer. Kira agreed whole-heartedly, though, and walked over to the large chest.

The three of us looked in and saw dresses. A lot of them. Kira picked up a green one, her favorite color. Katherine, a bit larger than Kira and I, found that a light pink one worked for her. I heard footsteps approaching, so I took the first one my hands found, and dragged it out the door didn't open, and the steps faded away a collective sigh was exhaled. It was almost a little how in synch the three of us were…

We helped each other put on the corsets that went with each of our dresses after a quick shrug and a 'well what else are we supposed to do?'

My dress turned out to be quite lovely. It was a deep violet and ran all the way to the floor. The sleeves were a tad tight over my muscles, and I made a mental note to fix that as soon as I could.

Katherine looked pretty as well. Her naturally pretty face had make-up, but not enough to look like that dog-in-lipstick that had walked in earlier. Katherine's pink dress was long-sleeved and floor length, and the corset worked its magic on her. She looked like a freaking princess.

Kira, however, looked stunning, as per usual. Being half-Swiss, half-Japanese seemed to have its benefits. Her dark green dress was the most conservative, swooping down to show only a little cleavage. It was extremely elegant on her.

*Crack* Tia Dalma appeared. She looked at the three of us.

"Good, you are going along wit' it." She said, her lovely Jamaican accent putting me at ease. "T'ings will be explained eventu'lly. But 'till t'en, juz trust me. Keep going like dis and find your way to a ship. Don't looze each oda t'ough. Each of you iz important."

"To what?" I asked, impatient.

"Have pat'ence, Yaniv" her words of wisdom filled the air until another large crack.

"Productive." I stated sarcastically, and started walking towards the door. Kira and Katherine stared at me.

"She's right to leave. We need to do as Tia Dalma told us." Katherine reasoned.

The three of us slipped down the hall. I walked toward the music that was coming from a large yellow room at the end of the hall. The old hag in a dress met us at the end of the hall, just in front of the room. As she spoke, I looked at what was going on in the room.

"New girls!" The yellow room was filled with drink men and women dressed like Kira, Katherine and me. "Ye each been booked." Two men got into a fight, knocking over a chair that spilled another man's drink. "Go t' rooms 15, 16, an' 17" The third man tried to join the fight, but hit another man. The music being played by an accordion played, a drummer and a flautist in a corner seemed to get louder. "an' do yer thing." Glasses broke, bottles thrown, and many people ran out of the tavern when shots started firing. "Go as far as ye want, just get paid." The bulldog finished.

I looked at the ground and saw a shiny-gold coin. As the dog walked away, I picked it up off the ground. Kira and Katherine started walking back down the corridor talking quietly-"'As far as you want?'" "'as long as you get paid?'". I turned the coin over in my hand with only one thought on my mind. _Pirates…_


	2. Chapter 2

Little Pirate Story

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm taking summer school which seriously sucks. Also, I haven't gotten any feedback on my story so I wasn't really sure if I should even continue it…By the way, who even reads these Author Notes at the beginning? I mean I usually do, but I guess I'm really the only one to do that…I dunno…Anyways. On with the story! Or should I delete it? Meh. You decide.**

Chapter 2

I was only in room 17 for a moment when the door opened and shut. I turned to see who it was. Imagine my amazement when I saw Captain Jack Sparrow standing in front of me. Drunk. But still, he's kind of the love of my life.

He walked towards me, eyebrows pulled together in a furrow.

"New" Was all he said. I nodded.

He grinned and sauntered towards me. I stood my ground. It wasn't until his boots were touching mine that I finally leaned back. I hadn't realized how tall he was. Or maybe how short I was (5'3" is a perfectly respectable height!). He had a good foot or so on me. His grin widened as I tilted my head back. I put my hand up, remembering what that dog-woman had said.

"Payment?" He reached into his pocket and dropped the coins into my hand.

"There's extra in there. I do love me a shorty," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him as his hand found its way around my waist. His hand seemed to burn through my dress. I slid out of his grip with a smile. My body suddenly felt a little colder.

"I'm sorry, sir, but whatever you just paid for you will not be getting." And with that, I strode to the door. My arm was caught surprisingly fast, inertia making me spin around to face the man.

"And why is that, love?" He asked, pulling me close.

I spun my hand to grab his wrist. He seemed surprised that he suddenly couldn't move it. _Wow, _I thought. _Never had a girl fight back before? Jeezums. Oh wait, he's _Captain _Jack Sparrow! Of course no woman in her right mind would ever refuse him! What the hell is wrong with me? Am I crazy? Have I always been crazy? No I'm not crazy. I just don't want to loose my V-card in a one-night stand! Yeah, that's it! That's not so crazy, right? That's good! Very good! Very un-slutty! _All during this self battle, I held a steady death glare towards Captain Sparrow.

*_Crack*_ More like _Boom_.. A cannonball shot through the room. I blinked. There was now a huge hole in the wall.. I jumped through it to escape the Captain and find Kira and Katherine, but he followed me out. I saw Kira and Katherine run out of their rooms, just before becoming airborne and thrown over a shoulder. A very solid shoulder, to be exact. I kinda felt like I was flying. _Damn you, Jack Sparrow._

After a minute or so of this flying, my pelvis started to hurt where it kept banging against the Captain's shoulder. Also, all the rocking due to his running was causing a tad bit of motion sickness.

In hopes of decreasing the motion, I clung tighter to the shirt. He held my legs closer to his body in response. The nausea faded away. _Hmm…Perfect time to think about what's been happening! Alright: Kira, Katherine and I watched about 12 hours of Pirates of the Caribbean, somehow got transported into the 1700's, became…whores? Wenches? Something like that…*mental shrug* and now we're running. Well, I'm being carried. Crap! Where are Kira and Katherine? Why didn't I think of this earlier? Wow, I'm a terrible person! _My panic was interrupted by the captain's voice vibrating through his chest, up to my legs.

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Jack! To the Pearl, yes?"

"Aye. Ye get me a crew?"

"Aye, Cap'n! They be followin' me to the ship. I reckoned they'd follow jus'ta get out o' here."

"Good man, Mr. Gibbs."

"Cap'n? Why ye got a wench o'er yer shoulda'?" _Good question Mr. Gibbs. I'd like to know, myself. _There was a moment's pause before the reply.

"Unfinished business, Mr. Gibbs." A chill went down my spine.

"Well, why ye got two mo' runnin' afta' ya?" I felt that Captain's body turn to see behind him. I peeked out around his arm to look, and was relieved to see Kira and Katherine keeping pace behind us. The captain turned back and shrugged.

"Dunno, Mr. Gibbs"

The footsteps changed from a solid thump to a hollow thud. I assumed we were currently on the docks. The captain started shouting order, to whom I could not see. The ground started moving, although I didn't feel it very drastically since I still wasn't on my feet.

The captain began moving again and I heard a door open and close before being thrown down on a bed. I looked up at the man in front of me, guiltily. He simply stood there, glowering. There was silence.

**Too dramatic of an ending? Totally lame story? You give me feedback? Kay, thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**This chapter is probably going to very lame, anticlimactic, and make you want to beat me up. Please don't… 3**

Yaniv POV:

I sat on the captain's bed, staring at him. The captain slowly sauntered towards me. Each step he took towards me, I pulled myself further back onto the bed. He crawled onto the bed. I rolled off it and ran to door. Just as I reached out to it, the door opened and smacked me in the face. I was knocked onto my butt. I looked up at Mr. Gibbs, who happened to be standing in the doorway. There were footsteps behind me, a sharp pain in my head, and then black.

Jack POV:

"Yes Mr. Gibbs?" The captain of the ship asked his first mate. Gibbs looked at him, then down at the candlestick holder in Jack's hand.

"Eh, there be two othe' women on board. The crew won't leave 'em alone…" Gibbs replied, looking at the unconscious girl on the floor. The two men walk out onto the deck to see what was happening.

Two girls were standing by the railing, staying close together and backing away from all the men. They were both quite pretty in their own way. One girl was a bit heftier, dressed in a light pink, very low cut dress. the make-up on her face was obvious, but not painted on, and her short hair flipped out at the bottom. Her hair was barely as long as a man's hair, which was incredibly odd.

The other girl seemed to be the opposite. Dressed in a deep green, much more conservative dress, she must have been at least partly Asian. Her squinty-ish eyes were outline by green on the bottom and pink on top. Interestingly, one section of her hair was braided down the side of her face, reminding Jack of his own hair.

The two girls looked positively terrified. Jack finally felt the need to step in.

"Hey! Do ye two think yer doin' on me ship?" The girls looked up at him, surprised. The Asian one spoke first. She had a distinct accent that the captain couldn't place.

"We're here to join your crew," She said, defiantly. The men on the deck laughed at her answer.

"And just wha' do ye think ye could do to help on this ship?" Gibbs asked them. The Asian shrugged and turned to her friend. The larger girl looked straight at Gibbs and declared,

"Whatever the rest of the crew does." At this, Gibbs turned to his captain and muttered to him,

"I've told ye before and I'll tell ye again; it's frightful bad luck to have women on board."

"We're _NOT _bad luck!" The Asian girl shouted. Gibbs just shrugged. _Interesting,_ the captain thought to himself. _These two girls have the same accents as the one in my room. They probably followed her, well me, here. Ah, well._

"Right," Jack proclaimed loudly. "It's a plan, then. Ye will be on me crew. Ta." And walked back into his cabin.

The girl he had knocked unconscious was still lying on the floor. He picked her up, again astonished by her incredibly light weight. He laid her onto his bed, and stood back to examine her. She was just as, if not more, pretty as the girls outside, whom he assumed to be her friends. She had dark brown curly hair. Not the fake ringlets worn by aristocrats, but larger, sloppier, natural curls. Upon closer inspection of the riglets, he found pieces of reddish, blondish and black all mixed in perfectly. Also, he found three feathers laying in her hair; one white, one an orange-red, and one that was blue with black stripes. He found her to be fascinating. Her violet purple dress was very low cut, and clung to her body better that wet clothes could. He noticed her arms seemed to be chiseled through the fabric. He wondered how she became so muscular. She was…waking?

"Shit." Jack muttered to himself, and leaped up and ran to his desk where he pretended to fiddle with his compass and a map. The girl jumped up off the bed, only to put a hand back on the bed and shut her eyes tightly.

"Ye shouldn't stand, missy. Yer head's gonna hurt fer a while." Jack told her.

"Then why'd you hit me there?" She did as he said anyways, and sat back on the bed.

"Ye started to run again." He told her. He examined her again, and she finally opened her eyes. Their eyes met. There was no hostility in either of their eyes; only curiosity. finally, she broke the connection and looked around her.

"Where am I?" she asked him.

"My cabin of the Black Pearl," he replied, watching her glance around the room.

"Why?" Jack was surprised by the question.

"Why? Because Tortuga was under attack by tha' English, and ye didn't seem to know wha' to do. So I took ye with me."

"Shitmonkeys!" She exclaimed. "My friends were there! Crap! I'm so gonna get killed!" She jumped up again, eyes wide in alarm. He walked over to her and offered her his arm. She tok it, rather confused, but followed him outside anyways. There they could see the crew of men and two girls were scrubbing the decks. The girl on Jack's arm gave a sigh of relief when she saw her friends, but didn't call out to them. Instead, she turned back to Jack and said 'thank you'. When he asked what for, she replied

"For taking three women aboard. Most sailors believe us women to be bad luck on a ship." Jack smirked, thinking of Gibbs.

"Well, anything fer a beauty such as yerself Miss…" He looked at her expectantly. She wasn't looking at him 'though. She stared at her friends down below.

"Uhm…I need to talk to my friends. Excuse me, Captain." And walked away. Jack was taken aback, but he let her leave and decided not to chase her again.

**Okay, so when I wrote this chapter it was crazy long so I decided to cut it into two shorter chapters so you could have more chapters to read. Also, I accidently put up the wrong Chapter2 the other day, but I fixed it. But just so you know if I ever do that again (Which I really hope I wont, but you never know) Sam is Yaniv, Naomi is really Kira and Bonnie means Katherine. So sorry if I confused anyone with that, and if you didn't notice it then sorry for confusing you right now! Also, my grammar and spelling and stuff probably sucks, so I'm sorry for that too! Thanks for continuing to read my story! **


End file.
